guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phoenix (pet)
When you cap a "fat" phoenix does it stay fat? the ones at the end of Divine Path by the Emperor. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Memidas (talk • ) 16:55, 22 May 2006 (CDT). :You can't cap those - Invalid skill target. What I was wondering though, do these birdies evolve into the standard Dire / Elder / whatever? Does their name change? Kessel 13:45, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::Talk:Black Moa has a picture of a "Dire Phoenix". –70.20☎ 14:22, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Wow! I'm wondering whether to ditch my spider and go for a black moa or one of these Oo maybe my ranger secondarys should get pets =) Skuld 08:56, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :That picture doesn't do these justice, I too plan to dump my spider plans and get one of these babies. Alxa 11:55, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Sigh..too bad they can't turn into fire like other phoenixes. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' XMikeX (talk • ) 19:45, 3 May 2006 (CDT). HEHE. My guild, Phoenix Redeemers, is so having all its Rangers get this :D--NaminaeBlack 23:30, 15 January 2007 (CST) 10/18/07 Update Now that factions pets grow...will these be like rainbow phoenixes?? Secret pie 01:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I THINK they did, I cant really tell. I'm 90% sure my "Mr. Pooty" grew. 00:11, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Werid Bug? Or real? Phoenix HAS a very rare chance of rezing himself (I was AB and me and my Phoenix died on each other, the next thing I know my phoenix came back alive But I was dead the reason we died was because of a minion master no rangers near with revive animal, I belive this effect is very rare tho) :No, your pet gets resurrected any time you get resurrected in competitive missions and alliance battles. If you die and it doesn't, it gets teleported to you when you resurrect. --Shattered Self 18:02, 18 September 2006 (CDT) I wasn't rez right away I wasn't rezed at all my pet just came back alive while i was still dead i was not at shine and the pet died right before me --Lancek 17:05, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :You must be missing some sort of variable here, ANET wouldn't imbalance things by causing one pet to be stronger than others. (T/ ) 17:26, 21 September 2006 (CDT) It's possible for allied rangers to res your pets too. Darkobra :True, see Revive Animal. -- Kirbman 15:02, 19 October 2007 (UTC) stats on the phoenix Does anyone know what stats on the phoenix? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.131.77.246 (talk • ) 16:51, 9 May 2006 (CDT). :I personally assume they are like all other animal companions, until someone proves otherwise. -PanSola 17:00, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::I heard they light people on fire when they attack . Chuiu (T/ ) 17:06, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Companion? Move! Why was the article called [[Phoenix (Animal companion)|Phoenix (Animal companion)]]? It's not a companion per se. Only if somebody charms it it becomes one. It should simply be Phoenix (Animal) or Phoenix (Creature). I'm moving the article to Phoenix (Animal) now. -- 08:56, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Egyptian and Greek mythology??? I would so think it is inspired by the CHINESE phoenix... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:33, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :I blame this on the lack Asian history/culture taught in American schools (assuming the contributor was American). I'll change it. --Chrono traveller 12:40, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Evolving I caught a phoenix level it to level 11 and it did not become playful or agressive BUT at level 14 it became playful. Which ruined it for me. WHY WHY WHY do phoenix level weirdly? (I have heard similar stories like mine from other people) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.245.31.105 (talk • ) 12:26, 12 July 2006 (CDT). :If your pet is dead when it levels, it won't evolve. Did you have a dead phoenix when it got the levels? -- 12:50, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::Are you sure about that? Is this factions pets only, or a recent change? Because my ranger leveled his pet from 5 to 20 by clearing the Sand Drakes outside Elona Reach, and the pet inevitably died before the first drake was killed. Yet my pet leveled to playful, then hearty, all the while dead...DKS01 05:55, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Damage Type? Does anyone know the damage type for this pet? (Piercing/Slashing/Blunt/etc?) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jyro X (talk • ) 15:33, 15 August 2006 (CDT). it pecks so i think piercing Anyone? Anyone other than me think that this should be moved to Imperial Phoenix? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 14:31, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Its name is simply "Phoenix" as far as i know...--Diddy Bow 15:08, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::See above comment. Or check the pic, it sais Phoenix right there. Why rename something properly named? --84.24.206.123 15:19, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Its not called an "Imperial Phoenix," that is simply what the statue displays when you add it to the HoM. -- Kirbman 23:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::MP47 YOU FUCKIN STALKER YOU FOUND MY THING OVER HERE FUCKIN BITCH ILL FUCK YOU UP. lol jk but y do u disagree with me? :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:58, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Agree: *-- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 15:07, 18 September 2007 (CDT) *Pushbiscuit 00:22, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *[[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 20:14, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Disagree: *--84.24.206.123 15:19, 18 September 2007 (CDT) *--Zoldon 21:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *-- Kirbman 23:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) *-- (Talk) ( )00:23, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *--Marth Reynolds 09:59, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *--Flechette 11:41, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *yawn, dozes off* *--Chris1645 00:25, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Grows Yay! Now the only difference between this and the rainbow one is the rainbow one is flamboyant! Pushbiscuit 00:24, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Pictures anyone? Cronus91 04:01, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I'll hop on my ranger and see if it's any bigger, if it is, I will post a new image on my userpage for you guys. ::Oops, forgot siggy -.- X Deity X 18:29, 19 October 2007 (UTC) How big is it? :[ :[ two days before the update i ditched my long time Phoenix for a Black Moa (For the HoM) and I find out that now Factions Pets Grow. Can anyone post screenshots showing the phoenix's size? If it is as big as the Rainbow, I am going to tame it right away :] 65.24.106.106 02:36, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :It's bigger than it used to be, but I don't think it's as big as the rainbow phoenix, then again mine is Dire and not playful/hearty. There is a pic of it on my userpage. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 13:18, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :: it looks to me like it's about the same size, but i think the rainbow phoenix has a much bigger wingspan--71.32.204.5 05:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Mine is big, but it doesnt look as big as Rainbow even at lvl 20. Here's a pic http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/c/c7/Gw044.jpg :LOL the way your pet is when you took the picture, makes it look kinda like a Romulan Warbird :) ---Death Queen Arabess I thought u were just being dorky till i looked at the picture. Shields Up!--JRyan 10:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Here's the tamed 5-level phoenix (pet) on left and on right is big Phoenix(NPC/untameable) wicth was next to a Emperor Kisu. but i don't know if they are going to grow that big as that untameable.. It actually has different skin and little other modelling. --Crare 18:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Those untamable Phoenixes are really big, and there is a reason they can't be captured. Normal pets wont get that big. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :: *cough* Rainbow Pony *cough* --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Phoenix levels faster? I death-lvled the phoenix in the Zaishen Menagerie; it was on lvl 20 in about 30 Minutes - other pets take more than 1 hour to reach Max level; Maybe Phoenix levels twice as fast as other pets? :A hour to lvl a pet in ZMG? I Do that in 15 min and as far as I know is the Phoenix the same as the others. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 22:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Imperial VS Rainbow Why does the Imperial Imperial get its own special Staue?, all's u do is kill shiro then Tame, but the Rainbow Pheonix requires 10 max titles and doesnt get its own special title, i think thats just stupid